(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel beta-diketones substituted by an aryl-aliphatic group in which the aliphatic chain is interrupted by a cyclic group, to the preparation thereof, and to compositions and methods for the use thereof as anti-viral agents.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
J. C. Collins U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,718, issued Nov. 4, 1975, discloses compounds useful as pesticidal and anti-viral agents and having the formula ##STR1## wherein Ar is phenyl or substituted phenyl, Alk is alkylene of 6-10 carbon atoms and R is lower-alkyl.
J. C. Collins and G. D. Diana U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,246, issued June 21, 1977, discloses compounds useful as pesticidal and anti-viral agents and having the formula ##STR2## wherein Ar is phenyl or substituted phenyl, Alk is alkylene of 3-10 carbon atoms and R is lower-alkyl.
Neither of the above prior art patents shows any compounds wherein the alkylene bridge (Alk) is interrupted by a cyclic group.